Kurumu Kurono
Kurumu is a Succubus and one of the three most beautiful girls at Yōkai Academy, One of her goal was to take Wataru from Moka. Despite her numerous sexual advances towards Wataru, in actuality Kurumu is a very innocent character and genuinely yearns for Wataru's love and later became one of Wataru's girlfriends. She is the daughter of Ageha Kurono and Kurotsuki Kurono. She is also one of the 6 main characters in the story, Rosario Kiva. History Kurumu Kurono is a busty succubus attending Yokai Academy. Her outfit consists of a tight-fitting yellow sweater-vest with a red bowtie over a long-sleeved dress shirt and baggy socks. She was initially a rival to Moka, being jealous of her popularity surpassing her own, and attempted to seduce Wataru and the male student body to find her "Mate of Fate", as her kind is near the brink of extinction. After she was badly beaten during a fight with Kiva, he spare her, and as a result, Kurumu not only became friends with the pair, but also becomes infatuated with Wataru, and makes a decision that he will be her "Mate of Fate". Throughout the series, it is clear that she possesses true and honest feelings for Wataru, as she has been shown to be willing to risk her life for him numerous times and vows to get stronger to be by his side. As mentioned in chapter 38, when Wataru got depressed on almost hurting Mizore, Kurumu said to him that she will comfort him if he's sad. Kurumu is "pure of heart" compared to other succubus as she doesn't use her techniques to try to make Wataru fall in love with her thanks to Maya and Taiga's advice. Kurumu has also shown to be a kind and soft-hearted girl who loves her rivals for Wataru's love like sisters, tenderly comforting and supporting them in their moments of sadness as well as defending them when they are in danger. In fact, she was the first one who confessed her feelings to Wataru on chapter 16. Although the kind-heartedness is still present, and in reality, she is actually an innocent character. Personality As a succubus, Kurumu has excellent abilities in seduction and takes great pride in it. She is well liked by boys in her school, but fell in love with Wataru when he spared her, as she had been trying to make Moka jealous by stealing him. Kurumu initially acted cold and arrogant, only interested in repopulating the succubus and controlling boys, but in truth she is very kind-hearted and grows to become one of their best friends. Even after warming up to Wataru and Moka, Kurumu retains her crush on Wataru and flirtatious characteristics, constantly trying to seduce the object of her affections. Though she loves Wataru, she is not above taking advantage of him to make him hers (such as using her powers on him to force him to be a couple with her because of Maya's rule). She can even get into his mind by telling him she would never hurt him and that she would be better to him than Moka would. She tends to do this whenever he may be hurt by Moka on more than one occasion. She is not above making Moka jealous and trying to take Wataru away from her or scolding her for sucking his blood and for being alone together. (This is a lie, Kurumu has pointed out several times that she will not intentionally use her powers to seduce Wataru and that she wants to win his heart fairly. If she wanted to she could have permanently enslaved him long ago, she chooses not to.) As a running gag, she tends to seduce Wataru by rubbing her breasts against him, which she does often, or hugging him between her breasts and wants him to feel how soft they are, which suffocates him. She is very confident in her sex appeal and uses it to her advantage by making Wataru grab her breasts to win him over and always states how they're bigger than Moka's, showing superiority issues on her part. Powers and Abilities As a Succubus, Kurumu has a wide array of powers and abilities. During her time in the human world, she and Mizore have come up with a joint attack, though, based on White and Black Combo used against the Pearlshell Fangire on chapter 47. *'Flight': As a Succubus, Kurumu has the natural ability of flight. *'Enhanced Strength:' Kurumu has notable strength, being able to slice trees in half with her claws and carry multiple people at once. *'Allure:' Being a succubus, Kurumu possesses powers of Allure,' '''which she can use to hypnotize males. This technique, however, only seems to last a few minutes. *'Illusions: Later on, Kurumu displays further powers, employing the use of strong illusions to wrap vines against Bishop shown on chapter 47. '''Partner Technique *'White and Black Duet, Number 9:' After flanking a target, Kurumu and Mizore will both slice him/her with their claws. Relationships Wataru Kurenai (love interest, boyfriend and later fiancé) Moka Akashiya (rival and friend) Yukari Sendo (friend) Mizore Shirayuki (rival and friend) Taiga Nobori (friend) Megumi Aso (friend) Because of their love of fashion, Megumi and Kurumu became fast friends. After Kurumu graduated from Yokai Academy, Megumi helped Kurumu get a job as a model. Category:Characters Category:Succubus